Messed Up
by CamiBelle
Summary: Another fic from my Destiel HS AU series. Dean and Cas get in a fight, but one thing leads to another and there doesn't seem to be a clear solution to fix everything. Song lyrics are from the song Sorry by Buckcherry.


"You always put your tests and grades above us!" Dean said to Cas as they were walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me for wanting to go to a good college."

"Yes I've realized this, but we never do anything anymore because you're too busy studying/"

"I know," Cas said. "But I have midterms next week so I don't have any time."

"Can't you just take a break for like an hour?"

"You know that I can't," Cas said.

"Why can't you just stop studying for two seconds?!"

"Because I, unlike you, actually care about my life!"

"Are you saying that school is the only thing important to you?!" Dean asked, enraged.

Cas had finally had enough. "Yes! Right now, yes!"

"Fine," Dean said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I guess I'm obviously not important to you. I'll just go."

"No, Dean-!" But Dean stormed out of the hallway, leaving Cas to stare at him in disbelief. _What have I done? _Cas thought as he dejectedly started walking out of the building.

* * *

_What have I done? _Dean asked himself as he started walking home. He desperately wanted to go back and make up, but he couldn't do that now. No, he'd just let Cas take a break from Dean's constant questioning and study for his tests. He was obviously pretty stressed about them.

Now that he thought about it, he was a _little_ harsh. _Oh well, _he thought. _Not much I can do about it now. _He'd just take a night off and try to fix everything tomorrow. Maybe he'd just go to a bar or something. Yeah. He'd do that.

* * *

"Hey there," Kristen said when she saw Dean sitting all by himself. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Not here," Dean slurred.

"Hmm. So you're here all by yourself. Well that's new." Kristen smiled and pulled Dean up to his feet. She dragged the drunk boy outside into the alley. "So I guess this means that you're available now, right?"

Dean, not really understanding the question in his state of drunkenness, merely grunted.

Taking that as a yes, Kristen leaned against him in a passionate kiss.

Dean just stood there fore a moment before realization hit him. He pushed Kristen away, saying, "Look, I bet you're a great girl, but I'm still with Cas."

Unfortunately, Dean didn't pull away quick enough. Cas walked right down the street on his way to the bar, when he happened to look over into the nearby alley. He stood there for a moment, blinking to make sure that he was seeing things correctly. He knew that Dean was still mad at him, he was actually coming to the bar to apologize to Dean, but Cas didn't expect Dean to just cheat on him.

After he finally recovered from his shock, he slowly turned and started walking home.

* * *

"Cas? Hey, Cas!" Dean called as he followed his boyfriend down the hall. "Hey," he turned Cas around once he finally caught up to him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sincerely.

"What's wrong with me?" Cas said icily. "What's wrong with _you?"_

_"_What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Look, I understand you needed to blow off some steam, but kissing some girl not even 24 hours after we fought? Really?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean tried to remember anything about what Cas was saying, but all of last night was pretty much a blur to him.

Cas must've seen the confusion on Dean's face, because he said, "The bar. Last night. Kristen."

Dean's eyes widened as he remembered what happened. "Oh my god. Cas -" But Cas just walked away, trying to hide the tears springing in his eyes.

"Damn it!" Dean said as he punched one of the lockers. _Why do I always mess things up?_

* * *

Three weeks passed, and Cas kept ignoring Dean whenever they passed each other in the halls. Dean didn't understand why Cas wouldn't let him apologize. Maybe Cas had just moved on and didn't want to be with Dean anymore.

No, Dean couldn't think like that. He just had to hope that Cas would forgive him, however long that took.

* * *

"You have to talk to him eventually," Kristen said to the boy sitting across from her in the library. He remained silent.

"Dean," Kristen prompted.

"He won't _let _me talk to him."

Kristen sighed and shook her head. "If you just say sorry all the time he won't forgive you that easily. You need to do something special. Something like . . . oh!" She leaned closer and whispered her idea into his ear.

"Really? You think that'd work?"

"Trust me. It'll work."

Dean thought about it, and finally reasoned that it was the best way for him to fix everything. But then a thought occurred to him. "Why are you helping me get back together with Cas?"

"You know," Kristen started. "I like you. I _really _like you. And because I like you this much, I care about your happiness. I can see how happy you are when you're with Cas. Though I'd rather you want to go out with me, I don't think you'd be nearly as happy with me as you would with Cas. So there," she said before gathering her books and walking to her next class. Dean merely shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Cas!" Kristen shouted across the hall.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I have something to show you. Meet me in the choir room during lunch." And with that she walked away, leaving Cas to stare at her in confusion.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Dean said as he was nervously shifting in his chair.

"Relax. You'll be fine. It's not like you haven't performed in front of people before," Kristen said encouragingly.

"Yeah, but that wasn't specifically for Cas."

"Just stay here for a few minutes while I go get Cas," Kristen said. "Try . . . taking deep breaths or something." Dean stared at the door she walked through in terror. What if Cas didn't accept his apology? What if he didn't like Dean's song? What if he thought that Dean was stupid after this? There were so many possible outcomes. But Dean didn't have time to think aobut all of them, because he heard Kristen and Cas approaching.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his guitar and stood in wait.

"What are you up to?" he heard Cas ask Kristen.

"You'll see," she replied. "Okay," she said to Dean, who still wasn't visible to her or Cas. "Now."

And at her command Dean started playing a slow rock ballad with his electric guitar. And then, hesitantly, he started singing:

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

Dean played the last chord and looked expectantly at Cas. When he didn't see Cas smiling, he said, "I messed up again, haven't I?"

"M-messed up? Dean, that was the best thing anyone's ever done for me," Cas said as he walked toward Dean and hugged him. Dean put his arms around Cas and looked up at Kristen. 'Thank you,' he mouthed. She smiled at him and silently left the two alone. Dean closed his eyes and let his head rest on the side of Cas' head.

"So you liked it?" Dean asked after a few moments.

"Do you even need an answer for that?" Cas leaned forward and went onto his toes so he could give Dean the kiss that he had been waiting for for the past month. Dean smiled, finally happy for the first time in four weeks.


End file.
